


Blow Me Away!

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Hara has always followed Hanamiya, his feelings for him kept secret. He never thought he would acknowledge his feelings, that is until Hanamiya gets a girlfriend. Jealousy is a funny thing, and Hara doesn't know that there is no girlfriend.





	Blow Me Away!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystrale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/gifts).



Hara sat in class gazing out the window to the courtyard below, his eyes landing on Hanamiya. He was sitting outside with a bunch of people, his black hair shimmering under the sunlight. Hara watched as the group got a bit closer, Hanamiya laughing and socializing. He couldn't help but stare at Hanamiya. Lately Hara had a hard time focusing on anything but Hanamiya, which is understandable if you care about someone. Lost in thought, he hadn't heard Seto approaching until he was seated beside him. Seto's voice rough, but also gentle as he spoke.

"Are you staring at him again? You probably shouldn't make it so obvious if you wish to keep it a secret." 

Hara turned toward Seto with a fake smile, his eyes rolling under all his hair. He normally ignored Seto's words, especially since he was one of the few who knew about his feelings for Hanamiya. In a jesting voice, Hara returned words. 

"Thanks for the advice, but I didn't know my mother was at this school!"  
Seto gave an aggressive look before leaning back in his seat. There was a long silence before Seto spoke, this time he spoke slowly.

"I heard Hanamiya found a girlfriend today... Did you know?" 

Rage bit at Hara as he turned once more to the window, his eyes scanning every girl in the courtyard. No one was aloud to be with Hanamiya, to be with the king. Biting his lip, Hara stood up and turned to leave, Seto grabbing his arm. There were no words, but Seto let go without hesitation. This was the first time he had ever seen Hara get so mad and frustrated, partly because of the news. Seto held his breath and looked to the front of the room as the teacher entered. 

The halls were empty by now, most classes in session. Hara couldn't hide his frustration and betrayal. Though Hanamiya had done nothing to betray him, his heart ached. Turning the corner toward the locker wings, Hara spotted Hanamiya leaning against the wall. Stopping dead in his tracks, Hara scanned the hallway for anyone else. His nerves were on edge by the news of the mystery girl, part of him hoping to spot her. Without realizing it, Hanamiya had noticed him and approached, the guy wearing his usual smile.

"Hara? Why aren't you in class?" Holding his breath, Hara dared not look away. Hanamiya had gotten closer with every second, his eyes changing from their soft nature to a malicious one. "Not going to answer me?"

"Is it true?" Hanamiya seemed to step back for a second at the question. It seemed as if he was sorting out the words. 

"Is what true Hara? If you don't say things out loud, I may never understand them." Hara bit harder on his lip before exhaling slowly. There was a bit of fear surrounding him. He was worried about revealing his true feelings, but at the same time, really hoped that telling him would change things.

"Is there a girlfriend in your life? Are you really in a relationship?" Hanamiya couldn't help but smile, his face morphed into a look of mockery.

"So what if I do have someone, what does it matter to you?" Hara hesitated to speak and in those moments Hanamiya backed off. 

"It has everything to do with me. I want you to dump her!" Tension raised in the air as Hanamiya turned slowly toward Hara. There was a smile that took the breath away from Hara, one that was not bad or malicious in anyway.

"Baka, there really isn't a girl. This was test to see how you would react and it also tested your loyalties." Choking on air, Hara banged his head off the wall lightly.

"So, Seto was in on this?" Hanamiya nodded before reaching toward Hara and holding a strand of his hair. He could feel his face turning read the closer Hanamiya got, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"How about we go have some fun, a gift for choosing correct!" Before Hara could say anything, Hanamiya snatched his hand and dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. Upon entering, Hanamiya closed the bathroom door and locked it from the inside, Hara unsure of what was going on. It wasn't until a hand pushed against Hara's chest and he was pressed up against the wall, that he finally understood. 

"What are you... Um..." Hanamiya chuckled before leaning in toward Hara's face, his mouth centimeters from his ear.

"It's called sex. Want it or not?" There was a hunger somewhere in him that forced him to say yes, Hanamiya grinning gleefully. "Good, than be this kings feast!"

Hara had gotten to his knees as told, his face inches away from Hanamiya's crotch. Hanamiya undid his belt before pulling out his member.

"Heard you were good with your mouth, so I want to see." Swallowing, Hara couldn't help but grin. He brought his hands to the member before running his fingers along it, his tongue trailing the sides. Hanamiya leaned against the wall as Hara brought his mouth to it, the length disappearing. It had caught Hanamiya off guard at the feeling, his eye lids lowering a bit. Hara welcomed the member deep into the cavern of his mouth. Pulling back some, he ran his tongue over the top of Hanamiya's member before shoving it back into the wetness. He could tell Hanamiya was enjoying it. Sucking on his member even more, it brought ragged breathes to Hanamiya, his hands grabbing at Hara's hair and shoving his head forward. He did this multiple times before he leaned his head back, Hara's mouth filling with a substance. Pulling out his member, Hanamiya glanced down at Hara. "Swallow it." 

Hara obeyed the order, swallowing all of it. It sent a warmth through him, causing him to lick his lips. The action made Hanamiya grin, his fingers gripping the end of Hara's chin.

"Shall we continue?" 

The room was filled with breathing and the occasional moan as Hanamiya thrust into Hara. He was bent over, held up by the wall, Hanamiya behind him. The feeling of Hanamiya's fingers running along his sides sent chills racing through him, the speed of the thrusts increasing a significant amount. Each thrust seemed to become harder, Hanamiya holding Hara tightly. Mid thrust they both heard talking in the halls, Hara bringing his hand to his mouth. No matter how close they got, Hanamiya had no intention of stopping. Biting into his finger, Hara stifled any sounds. The voices stopped at the door before the sound of them pushing on the door blended with the other sounds. Hara was rather grateful that they had locked the door. The people outside seemed to think the bathroom was closed and walked off, Hanamiya reaching around and pulling the hand from Hara's mouth. 

"Do you feel good?" Hara heard the question, but for some reason he couldn't find the words or energy to speak. Nodding, Hanamiya pulled Hara's hand behind his back before bending over him and licking his neck. His tongue picked up the sweat, teeth biting into the skin. Hara let out a small cry, Hanamiya thrusting at the same moment. Both were exhausted and Hanamiya was about to reach his limit. Hara had reached his as well. Feeling a warmth envelop him, he let out a shudder before his ass clamped around Hanamiya's member, the other man biting at his lip as he too was enveloped in a warmth. After they both had released themselves, Hara waited till Hanamiya pulled out before he turned around and slid to the floor. Hanamiya was not as out of breath, a wide smile on his face. Sitting beside Hara, Hanamiya quietly pulled on his underwear and pants. Hara did the same, though in a slower process. Pulling gum from his mouth, he opened two wrappers and stuffed the pieces into his mouth. Chewing on them a bit he found the flavor had mixed with the remains of the other taste in his mouth. Though it was a rather odd combination, he couldnt say he hated it. Hanamiya glanced at him before giving a smirk. Turning Hara's head, he planted his lips on the others. His tongue pressed into Hara's mouth and after a minute or so pulled away. Noticing the gum was not in his mouth anymore, he glanced at Hanamiya.

"You took my gum." Hanamiya smirked once more before leaning back against the wall.

"Damn, how could you swallow that shit? Even with the gum, it taste fucking horrible." Hara gave a chuckle before fixing his messed up shirt.

"It's cause it's yours. If it is your taste, I'd gladly accept it without complaint." 

"Good, than take this piece from me and give me a new one." Nodding, Hara pulled out the pack and handed it to Hanamiya before he used the kiss to transfer the gum back. After stuffing two pieces into his mouth, Hanamiya smiled and stood up. "Call me whenever you want another round, be it at school or anywhere."

"But doing this may make people think different things, plus if you don't like me, than..." 

"Baka, you still don't get it! I don't fuck just anyone, they have to be of value. If I have to put it bluntly, you are my new lover. Congrates on the promotion."


End file.
